


Mission Reports

by Nan119



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nan119/pseuds/Nan119
Summary: Small one shot of Daisy writing her mission report for the latest episode of AOS - Fear and Loathing on the Planet Kitson. Canon compliant. It's a report so only mentions of characters.





	Mission Reports

Imagine Daisy writing the mission report for the Kitson Mission for Mack and May to read. 

Kitson Mission Report. By Daisy Johnson: Mission leader. 

The team was boarded by a weird looking small dude to check us out. We had to hand him our weapons and he asked questions. Jemma told him our mission was to find Fitz and 

showed him a picture. He freaked out and then yelled about someone else wanting Fitz and then some guy materialized on the zephyr and shot me. Jemma and Davis saved the 

day and knocked him out and I woke up and we went to Kitson where the short weird guy’s info said Fitz’s spaceship went. 

We found these guys on the ship Fitz was on and they didn’t cooperate till I broke a couple thumbs - cause yeah I can do that with my powers now, cool huh. 

Anyway we found out Fitz went to Kitson which is like Vegas only worser and more dangerous. But we were hungry and the dude that stole Fitz’s ship offered us candy and Davis 

and Jemma and me took some. We were low on supplies and hungry. Tasted good too. 

So we got to the City of Kitson on planet Kitson, yeah I know right, weird. This weird greeter explained stuff to us and me and Jemma started feeling kind of weird and trippy. We 

thought it was something in the air and continued on our mission. We played it cool though and went into the casino looking for Fitz. We sat down after we figured out how to, 

and then got these weird drinks and stated talking about stuff. I guess the drugs were worse than we thought and we figured out later that Davis was drugged too and it was the 

candy. And yeah we should have known – Candyman and such right? 

So me and Jems – we talked about Hogwarts and she said she was Ravenclaw, duh. I am probably Gryffindor. Coulson would have been definitely Hufflepuff and May is 

Gryffindor. mack you are Hufflepuff too.

Fitz is Ravenclaw too unless we are talking about when the other Fitz, well not the other one, but the future one tortured me – then he is definitely Slytherin. After seeing Fitz in a 

monkey suit topping her straw, Jemma got sad and she must have left and I missed it. Next thing you know I was propositioning some dude and that was sadly embarrassing, 

cause I didn’t even notice my little English friend had left. So I went searching for her and found her cause of her little feet, under a table and so I joined her. We hugged and 

talked and gave each other compliments and I might have flirted with her a little. I mean she’s pretty hot so. 

Then we heard dolphins but it turned out to be Enoch and he was with Fitz so we were gonna find them but then the bad guys came in and I had to fight them while Jemma went 

to find Fitz. Did you know that I can kick ass even when I am super high May. I can. You would have been proud. Anyway, Fitz used this dead guy’s arm – that was made of sulfur 

while Enoch set the door on fire and broke it down and Fitz and Jemma were almost reunited but the bad guy we caught that Davis let escape cause he was high and wanted 

animal crackers took Fitz. 

The end. 

PS I might still have been a little high while writing this. You know I hate paperwork. You’re lucky I did it at all, but it was better then watching and hearing Jemma cry over Fitz 

cause that shit is heartbreaking and then I cry too, and we are both just a big mess. Oh yeah, I think Piper is gonna kill Davis. He’s still seeing giraffes and wants more animal 

crackers.

**Author's Note:**

> Grammar and Spelling errors are on purpose.


End file.
